


Wait

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [51]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Wait!" Blaine cried as Sebastian reached the door, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave. Please." (((ha if you want fluff this is not the place for it))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

Sebastian pauses, at the door, and counts to ten. Real slow. Breathes through his nose. 

Ten.

This is not the first time Blaine has done this to him. And how many times is he just supposed to take it. He hasn’t much patience to begin with, especially when it comes to Kurt Hummel. So no. He really doesn’t think he’s overreacting with this. He’s asked Blaine _five_ times not to see him. This is the last straw. 

“Do you think I like this?” He snaps over his shoulder, flinching as Blaine hiccups out another sob. He _hates criers._ He hates them. He remembers in high school physically recoiling at someone crier. It only served to make him angrier. 

But seeing those tears on Blaine. It’s so different. This is the one person he’s not supposed to hurt like this. The one person he’s supposed to help get rid of those tears. But he deserves some mutual respect, doesn’t he? 

Nine. 

“Do you think I _like_ making you cry like this? Because newsflash, I really don’t.” 

“Then don’t leave, please.” Blaine stood from the couch and Sebastian took a step back, closer to the door. Because this is how it always is. He can’t put his foot down because Blaine is just…he’s so _gorgeous_ like this. Eyes bright and honey colored, eyelashes wet, curls a mess, cheeks flushed. 

He shouldn’t be able to look like this crying, what the fuck. 

“Don’t.” He whispers, means it. 

Blaine swallows and sniffles, wiping his cheeks. “It was just coffee.” 

Eight. 

“You just can’t stay away, can’t you? I _asked_ you not to see him and you go out for fucking coffee.” 

“I can’t cut him out of my life, Sebastian. He’s my friend…we were _engaged–”  
_

_“_ Which you never cease to remind me!” Sebastian screams, _throws_ his house keys. They hit a ceramic pot on their kitchen table and it falls to the floor, smashes into a million pieces. Their neighbors pound on the walls for them to shut the fuck up. 

Silence. 

Seven. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t live in the shadow of Kurt Hummel, I refuse to.” His voice is quiet but dreadfully serious, disgusted in a way that leaves a needle-like sensation in skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Blaine swallows. He’s shaken from him throwing his keys, he can tell by the way he’s moving. Or not really moving, he looks frozen in his spot. 

Sebastian feels even more frustrated because he didn’t _want_ that. He didn’t want to feel scared but he’s…he’s had it up to _here._ He refuses to stick around and be compared to a ghost. If Blaine isn’t happy, he needs to say something. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do.” 

Six.

“I want you to stay. Please. I..” He’s grasping at straws. “We can talk about this. _Please.”  
_

How many more times are they going to talk about this. Blaine needs to make a choice. He may not like it but it’s clearly drawn in the sand. Him or Kurt.   
Sebastian takes a step forward and cups Blaine’s face, runs his thumb over his cheek to get rid of the tear tracks, the shorter pushes his cheek into his palm. Closes his eyes. 

Five. 

“We’ve talked about this to death.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” Blaine chokes out, wraps his hand around his wrist. “I _love_ you. I didn’t realize how seeing him made you feel.” 

Sebastian sighs and presses a kiss to the other’s forehead. 

Four. 

How could he not know? He’s practically spent a good portion of his life making everyone and their mother know how much he _hates_ Kurt. But why? Because he seems to have Blaine in a way that he never will. And it doesn’t matter what kind of man he grows up to be, how much he changes, how many times Blaine says those three little words. He’ll never be enough. 

Three. 

“I love you too,” Sebastian says quietly, lets his hand fall from the other’s cheek. He swallows and gestures towards their table. “M’sorry about the pot.” 

“It can be fixed. A little glue. Tape or something.” Blaine chews on his lower lip. “Right? 

Two. 

“Maybe.” Sebastian looks away. 

One. 

The door clicks softly closed behind him as he leaves the apartment and heads down the hall.


End file.
